Eternité
by Tidoo
Summary: [lemon warning] Deux personnes perdues dans le désert. Une oasis à la nuit tombée. Un désir qui s'exprime enfin...


**_L'idée m'est venue en lisant un texte pour Samaal, du site les petits écrivains. Au départ, je l'ai écrite pour FMP, puis plus j'avançais plus ça me faisait penser à la première saison de Gundam Seed, quand Cagalli combat dans le désert. Je sais qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment Asran à ce moment, mais on pourrait imaginer une scène un peu équivalente à un autre moment de l'histoire. Enfin bref, j'avais envie..._**

_**Comme toujours, c'est pas marquer M pour rien…**_

* * *

**Quelques secondes d'éternité**

Ils avançaient dans le désert depuis des jours et n'avaient pas vraiment pu faire de pause. Ils se relayaient pour faire avancer la caravane, dormant à tour de rôle à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils étaient partis à dix, mais n'étaient plus que six quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'oasis.

Les combats avaient plus rudes qu'ils ne le pensaient, et la situation avait plutôt joué en leur défaveur.

Mais tout ça était derrière eux maintenant. Ils avaient enfin atteint leur destination et pouvaient se reposer. L'équipe de secours viendrait les chercher à point d'extraction comme prévu.

La première chose qu'elle fit en voyant la rivière devant elle fut de plonger dedans. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Elle ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours et ses habits étaient couverts de sable et de suie collés par la transpiration. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales mais elle ne s'en souciait plus.

Une fois dans l'eau, elle jeta un œil rapide autour d'elle et remarquant quelques buissons sur la rive, elle se mit à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour commencer sa toilette. Elle était la seule fille de la caravane et même si tout le monde se comportait convenablement avec elle, elle avait parfaitement entendu les commentaires dans son dos.

Tous ces hommes étaient des soldats, ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de mission et savaient se tenir, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un objet de désir, et elle le sentait dans la façon dont certains la couvaient des yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les provoquer, même en sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien puisqu'_il_ était là pour la protéger.

Elle resta longtemps dans l'eau claire à essayer de se défaire de son odeur, se frottant énergiquement et trempant ses cheveux le plus possible pour en enlever le sable et la poussière. Elle ne s'occupait plus du reste de l'équipe. Elle savait qu'ils devaient s'installer pour la nuit et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour monter les tentes.

Une fois sûre d'être tranquille, elle ôta ses vêtements et les posa délicatement sur une pierre pour les faire sécher. Sans savon il était difficile de vraiment les nettoyer, mais au moins, ils étaient rincés.

La sensation de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau était un vrai délice et elle profita de ce moment de paix pour nager un peu et dégourdir ses muscles endoloris par le trajet.

Puis elle se redressa un peu et s'assit sur un des rochers au bord de la rivière, laissant ses jambes jouer dans le courant. Le soleil commençait à baisser et elle décida de s'allonger un instant pour profiter de ses derniers rayons.

C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva. Son corps baignant dans la lumière, prenant un reflet doré qui ressortait d'autant plus dans l'auréole de ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle.

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et arrivant à l'improvisme mais il était incapable de reculer ou de détourner les yeux. Elle était tellement belle ainsi offerte et abandonnée. Elle semblait enfin apaisée, débarrassée de toutes ses craintes, de sa colère et de sa frustration de devoir tout quitter pour éviter une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. Au fond, il s'en voulait de l'avoir entraînée avec lui dans ce lieu de perdition.

Mais il n'avait pas eu la choix. S'il l'avait laissée, elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est, ou pire, tombée entre les mains de l'ennemi.

Il s'approcha doucement, ne décrochant pas les yeux de son visage, les paupières closes et un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était là ? L'attendait-elle ? Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce genre de pensée et murmura simplement en arrivant à sa hauteur : « Hey... je te cherchais... »

D'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Puis en l'espace d'une seconde, elle réalisa sa tenue, rougit et plongea dans la rivière dans l'espoir de se couvrir un peu. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en sentant la température de l'eau, contrastant d'autant plus qu'elle était au soleil depuis un bon moment déjà. Pourtant elle s'accroupit, luttant contre les frissons qui lui remontaient le long du dos et tourna un peu la tête en maugréant.

« Pervers ! »

Elle se recroquevillait au maximum, tenant ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine pour se protéger, même si c'était inutile. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il n'était pas du genre à l'épier. Elle remarqua tout de suite son sourire amusé et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il y avait drôle quand elle le vit enlever son t-shirt. Elle rougit un peu plus et s'éloigna en nageant, essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal par ses mouvements.

« Elle est bonne. » Ce n'était pas une question. Il constatait simplement. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de noter combien il était parfait. Les épaules carrées, des bras fermes, un torse musclé et la peau délicieusement bronzée par leurs quelques jours dans le désert. Et ce sourire. Un léger sourire, si rare et qui pourtant lui allait si bien. Tout son corps sembla se réchauffer d'un seul coup. Il s'approchait d'elle en marchant, l'eau lui arrivant à peine au-dessus des hanches, elle comprit qu'il était nu. Pourquoi ? Il aurait aussi bien pu garder son caleçon. L'idée qu'il ait fait ça pour elle la fit frissonner une fois de plus. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Alors pour se vider la tête, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'immergea complètement. L'eau était suffisamment claire pour qu'elle puisse encore voir le ciel à travers et elle devinait même les premières étoiles.

Soudain, fut tirée de sa rêverie quand elle sentit quelque chose d'incroyablement doux et chaud dans son dos et sur son ventre. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena à la surface.

Il la sentit trembler et s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle, il demanda : « Tu as froid ? »

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il relâcha un peu son emprise et dit simplement « On devrait rentrer, les autres nous attende. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer d'elle, mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait aucune raison de la garder ainsi dans ses bras. Doucement elle secoua la tête et murmura de façon presque inaudible « Non… » tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et bascula un peu la tête pour la laisser sur son épaule. La température baissait rapidement, mais avec lui à ses cotés, elle n'avait pas froid.

Il caressa son bras, presque imperceptiblement, puis s'arrêta net en remarquant la texture granuleuse de l'intérieur de son poignet. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle s'était blessée, mais ne posa pas de question. Il y avait eu plusieurs incidents sur le trajet et il n'était pas réellement surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait souffert, comme le reste de l'équipe. Simplement il n'avait rien vu jusque là et craignait qu'il n'y ait d'autres cicatrices plus graves.

Lentement, il porta son bras à la lumière et examina la coupure. La plaie était propre et bien refermée. Il parut content et elle ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Elle pensait remettre son bras en place quand, contre toute attente, il y posa ses lèvres. Il lui tenait toujours la main et s'appuyait toujours contre elle, mais en plus, il l'embrassait. Jamais il n'avait ce genre de geste envers elle et elle retint son souffle.

Elle se retourna légèrement, oubliant sa nudité et le questionna du regard. Il semblait un peu perdu et surpris par sa propre réaction. Mais en voyant son sourire, il se détendit et expliqua : « Ca aide à guérir… » Il détourna un peu les yeux mais elle l'arrêta. Se retournant, elle lui fit face et passa ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Alors je vais devoir essayer aussi… » Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle traça les contour de son épaule et posa ses lèvres au creux de la clavicule, là où il avait reçu un shrapnel quelques jours plus tôt pour la protéger. L'entaille était peu profonde et il avait pu s'en tirer sans problème, mais il garderait certainement une vilaine cicatrice.

Il se raidit immédiatement, paralysé par ce contact. Il avait pleinement conscience de la situation et craignait par dessus tout qu'il ne dérape. Elle était nue, contre lui, en train de l'embrasser. Il retint tant bien que mal un soupire de déception quand elle s'éloigna et essaya de garder le contrôle. Son corps hurlait, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Pourtant quelque chose dans son regard l'interpella. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'ordinaire et il y avait une intensité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans réfléchir, il écarta une mèche de cheveux et caressa sa joue. Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient l'appeler et sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il succomba à la tentation.

Elle devina le désir dans ses yeux et refusa de laisser passer sa chance une fois de plus. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Tant pis s'il ne lui parlait plus après ça ou s'il n'osait plus jamais la regarder en face.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres.

Des jours, des semaines et même des mois qu'elle attendait ce moment. Le soleil était couché et la seule lumière venait du ciel nocturne et de quelques lanternes au loin, vers l'oasis et leur campement. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne risquaient de les interrompre.

D'abord en douceur, puis plus agressif, leur baiser révélait tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas se dire.

Elle se collait un peu plus contre lui et emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui caressait le dos, n'osant pas encore descendre trop bas, il s'arrêtait à la courbure de ses reins. Quand il sentit sa langue jouer sur ses lèvres il retrouva ses esprits et recula un peu.

« On ne peut pas »

Il vit le doute et la déception passer sur son visage, mais vite remplacer par de la détermination. Elle avançait vers lui avec cette confiance qu'elle affichait si souvent.

« Et pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas défaillance technique à ma connaissance. » Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, mais il savait parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion. Et effectivement, il lui était difficile maintenant de nier qu'il en avait envie et de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« On ne doit pas… Je n'ai pas… » Il détourna la tête pour fuir son regard, mais elle lui attrapa la joue et le força à lui faire face.

« Tu n'as pas quoi ? »

Comment lui expliquer ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongeant dans ses yeux, dit d'une voix neutre : « Ce n'est pas correct. Je n'ai pas le droit de te déshonorer. Donc je vais rentrer. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de partir. Juste quand il atteignait la rive, elle répondit calmement : « Trouillard ! »

Il parut surpris par sa remarque mais continua.

« Tu as peur et tu fuis, mais ça ne résout rien. Et c'est même pire. Parce qu'avec cette attitude tu m'humilies bien plus. Et maintenant je me sens déshonorée ! »

Il s'arrêta cette fois et se retourna pour la trouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle avait l'air triste et déçue plus qu'en colère.

« De quoi tu as peur ? Que mon père te retrouve et te force à m'épouser ? Ou que mon frère l'apprenne et veuille te faire la peau ?» Elle avait une légère ironie dans la voix qui couvrait mal sa détresse. Elle se sentait rejetée et elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas arrêter de se donner des excuses, ce n'était que ça, des excuses. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle. D'abord, sa mission, puis la situation périlleuse, les attentats, le danger permanent, les autres qui pourraient les surprendre. Mais maintenant, il ne restait plus rien et il n'avait plus d'argument. A part sa conviction qu'elle méritait mieux.

Mais elle était têtue et ne voulait rien entendre. Elle le voulait, lui et personne d'autre. Et il la voulait aussi, quoi qu'il en dise.

Il continua à se justifier, utilisant toutes les idées possibles, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, puis prit ses mains et les posa sur son dos, s'enroulant dans ses bras sans qu'il puisse contester. Elle s'accrocha à lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Plus tendrement, comme pour calmer ses craintes.

Il essaya une dernière esquive.

« Tu es en situation de stress et tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais… »

« Shhhh… » Elle lui souriait, comme elle aurait fait face à un enfant apeuré et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille. Ses mains couraient sur sa nuque et son dos, explorant son corps avec douceur. Il avait du mal à ne pas réagir et d'ailleurs, il réalisa bien vite qu'il avait lui aussi commencer à la caresser.

Lentement elle l'attira vers la rive, et retrouva le rocher où elle s'était allongée sans jamais se séparer de lui. Il la souleva un peu pour l'aider à s'asseoir et entama lui aussi la découverte de ses courbes. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et remonta le long de ses flans. Elle glissa entre ses doigts et s'appuya sur la pierre, lui offrant le spectacle de sa nudité sous la lune.  
Elle lui souriait toujours et guida ses mains sur ses seins. Ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus pour lui offrir un meilleur accès et elle ne put retenir un gémissement en le sentant si près. Il descendit sur son cou et lui murmura simplement « Tu es magnifique. » avant de parcourir sa nuque de baisers. Malgré plusieurs jours dans le désert, elle était fraîche et douce et il s'enivrait de son odeur. Sa peau avait un goût de gingembre et de muscade qui attisait un peu plus le feu qui se répandait déjà dans ses veines. Ses mains abandonnèrent ses seins, si tôt remplacer par ses lèvres pour découvrir d'autres horizons plus au sud. Une partit vers sa hanche, encerclant sa cuisse et remontant vers ses fesses pendant l'autre explorait un nouveau territoire. Perdue au milieu des boucles blondes, il trouva une zone particulièrement sensible et commençait un léger massage de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Elle se cambra et gémit quand il glissa en elle. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule au moment où il appuya sur un point extrêmement réceptif à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il allait doucement, ses mouvements restant le plus lent possible pour ne pas la brusquer même s'il sentait qu'elle voulait plus. Elle se redressa sur un coude pour l'embrasser un peu mieux et en profita pour se plaquer contre lui. Il comprit le message et retira ses doigts, sans pour autant la pénétrer.

S'appuyant sur la pierre, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord et bascula pour se mettre dans la meilleure position, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'avoir en elle.

Il lui sourit avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard et chuchota : « Impatiente ? »

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux en soupirant. Puis elle se ravisa et sourit à son tour en se relevant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et répondit : « La patience n'a jamais été ma plus grande vertu et je crois que j'ai assez attendu ! » Et sans lui laisser le temps et dire quoi que ce soit, elle accrocha sa jambe autour de ses hanches et l'attira à elle. Il s'enfonça lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle était étroite, mais il n'eut pas à forcer pour passer. Une fois en place il resta immobile pour savourer la sensation de plénitude qu'elle lui offrait. Elle semblait elle-aussi comblée et le lâcha pour s'allonger à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le va et vient qu'il commençait entre ses jambes. La chaleur montait rapidement et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Les mouvements s'accéléraient et leur respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Les premiers gémissements se firent entendre et il dut l'embrasser pour étouffer le bruit. Mais lui aussi était soumis au déferlantes de plaisirs et luttait pour garder son calme. Le rythme s'intensifia encore et bientôt, ils perdirent pied tous les deux. Dans un dernier soupir, il ferma les yeux et se vida en elle.

Combien de temps étaient restés enlacés, au bord de l'eau ? Il ne le savait pas et s'en moquait. Il la tenait encore dans ses bras, même après s'être habillés. Ils ne voulaient pas rentrer ni retrouver les autres. Au camp, la vie les rattraperait. On viendrait les récupérer le lendemain et ils repartiraient sans doute chacun de leur coté. Lui vers sa prochaine mission et elle retournerait vers sa famille et ses obligations. Pour quelques instants encore ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre sans se soucier du monde.

* * *

_**Et voilà. Un peu niais peut-être. Mais j'aimais bien l'idée... Je prévois d'en faire d'autres dès que j'ai du temps alors dites-moi si ça vous plait !!**_


End file.
